Yellow Epílogo
by marian-chan
Summary: Kai ha caído bajo el hechizo de unos ojos amarillos... Shounen ai. Con una especie de pequeño epílogo (bastante pequeño) pero muy meloso. Un poc modificado el primer capítulo.
1. Yellow

Yellow.

- Ya es de noche...

- Sí, y es la hora de la cena nn

- Takao, tú sólo piensas en comer- dijo Max.

- ... comienza a hacer frío, ¿alguien ha visto a Kai?

- Yo no.

- Ese viejo aguafiestas, bueno, no creo que tarde en venir a regañarnos- ante el comentario de Takao comenzaron a reír.

- Me parece que está afuera Rei.

- Gracias Kyojyu- y salió.

Sí, ahí estaba, afuera de la ventana apoyado en el barandal del balcón. ¿Por qué lo había buscado? No lo sabía, simplemente quería saber que no se había ido, que seguía con ellos, que seguía con él............ Se colocó junto a su líder.

- Conque aquí estabas ¿qué haces?

- ....................................- tardó en contestar- Nada, sólo... sólo miro las estrellas... cómo brillan...

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

El recién llegado volteó al cielo también y sonrió, sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

_And everything you do_

Kai lo miró, fue cuando, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, correspondió a la mirada del chico ruso. Luego abrió los ojos y por un instante éste logró perderse en esos ojos ambarinos que en ese momento lo envolvían por completo y él estaba dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar...

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

Recordaba. Nunca había sido sociable, las personas trataban de acercarse y él siempre ponía una barrera, así que después de un tiempo éstas comenzaban a cansarse y lo dejaban en paz con la idea de que era un aburrido, un témpano, un bicho raro. Y aquí estaba ahora con este chico chino a un lado. Por extraño que parezca era el único que no le molestó desde un principio. En su vida tampoco había tenido un amigo verdadero y desde que entró como líder de ese equipo esos cuatro niños lo trataban como uno, la razón tal vez nunca la entendería, así como tampoco el cómo de un tiempo acá se sentía diferente al verlos, algo nacía dentro de él al estar con ellos...

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

... en especial con el chico de los ojos amarillos...

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called "yellow"_

Esos ojos que en ese instante lo inundaban, lo llenaban haciéndole creer que no existía otra cosa en el mundo. Aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaban por completo, y que veía cada vez que cerraba los suyos. Sabía que acercarse a semejante criatura no sería sencillo, tendría que hacerlo cautelosamente para no salir lastimado. Por otro lado, había mucho de por medio, mucho que ganar. No había gran problema, no tenía prisa...

_So then I took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to've done_

_And it was all yellow_

Así que estaban parados frente a frente, mirándose el uno al otro. Kai sonrió ligeramente.

_Your skin_

Esa sensación en algún lugar en el fondo de su ser, volvía a sentirla, un poco más clara esta vez.

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

¿Que si estaba mal sentir aquello? peor aún, ¿Que si estaba mal sentir aquello por un hombre, por su compañero? Sencillamente no le importaba. Ya se había rebelado muchas veces antes ante lo que esperaban de él. Ahora no tendría por qué ser diferente.

_You know_

- Rei...

_You know I Iove you so_

No terminó la frase, simplemente se metió a la habitación dejando en el balcón a un chico muy confundido.

_You know Iove you so_

Sin mirarlo de nuevo o detenerse, agregó:

- Deberías meterte. Podrías enfermarte.

- Sí... ya... voy...

---------------------

- ¡Oh sí! Otro día, otro desayuno.

- Ten ciudado de no atragantarte- 3

- Descuida Maxie, yo nunca los dejaría solos. Sé que no podrían vivir sin mí.

- Jajajajajaja

- � Dejen de reír. Les recuerdo que hoy tendremos que entrenar arduamente. Se han descuidado mucho.

- Don gruñón amaneció como siempre de buen homor ¿cierto?

- No lo provoques Takao.

- Vamos Kai, no seas aguafiestas. nn sólo te pedimos este día como descanso. Luego entrenaremos como tú digas.

- �

¿Lo haría?

_I swam across_

¿Dejaría pasar por alto el entrenamiento de esa tarde sólo porque se lo pidieron amablemente? ¿Sólo porque él lo pidió como un favor especial?

_I jumped across for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

Tal vez no lo hubiera hecho si no lo hubiera visto con esos ojos ambarinos........

_'Cos you were all yellow_

- De acuerdo- suspiró- Espero que estén contentos �

- Yupiii!!!!!!!

- ¿Y qué haremos?

- Yo propongo que salgamos a recorrer esta hermosa ciudad. Apuesto a que hay un montón de restaurantes de buena comida.

- Me parece una buena idea.

- Hagámoslo- dijeron todos a coro, todos menos...

_I drew a line_

- ¿Vienes con nosotros Kai?

_I drew a line for you_

- No lo creo, después de todo fue su idea.

- Pero no esperarás que te dejemos aquí ¿o sí?

- Vamos Rei, no lo vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

_Oh what a thing you do_

- Bueno... nos vemos...

- .................

_And it was all yellow_

Una vez solo fue hasta su cama y se recostó en ella con los brazos bajo su cabeza. Su primer impulso ante aquella invitación había sido decir que no aunque no sabía si realmente quería ir, además Rei le había insistido bastante...

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

Cerró los ojos, no sabía con exactitud que sentimientos le provocaba y en ese momento eso lo turbaba. Se levantó abruptamente.

- Sólo necesito... pensar un poco.

Y salió del cuarto.

El resto de los bladebreakers iba viendo la ciudad, recién habían salido y no tardarían en dispersarse, al llegar a un cruce Rei quedó rezagado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- y se agachó para ver.

_Turn into something beautiful_

Por una extraña coincidencia (una de esas coincidencias que sólo ocurren en los fics), Kai pasaba justo por ahí, al llevar el paso más acelerado no tardó en alcanzarlos, y también fue el único que vió al vehículo que, dando una vuelta no permitida, avanzaba en sentido contrario. Sin perder el tiempo en gritar o algo así sólo corrió y empujó a Rei cayendo ambos al otro lado de la acera.

_And you know_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

- ¿Eh?- los chicos al percatarse de lo sucedido corrieron hacia los accidentados.

- ¿Están bien?

- ¡Kai, decidiste venir!

- Y fue una gran suerte, ya que pudo salvar a Rei.

- Pero viejo, ¿cómo no lo viste? ¿qué pensabas para que te distrajeras así...?

- Basta Takao, guarda los reproches para después, no creo que sea lo que ellos necesiten ahora.

- Yo... estoy bien- Rei se incorporó- pero...- su mirada demostraba preocupación- Kai ¿tú cómo estás?

- He estado mejor- trató de levantarse pero no pudo- ¡Diablos!

Rei notó su expresión, mezcla de dolor y necedad. Cayó en cuenta entonces que Kai había mal aterrizado sobre su propio brazo.

- Ven, te ayudaré a levantarte...- y pasó la mano de Kai sobre sus hombros mientras él lo sostenía de la cintura

_For you I'd bleed myself dry_

En el hospital.

- Muchas gracias doctor- salieron.

- Gracias por haberse hecho cargo de los gastos señor Dickenson.

- No hay por qué. El doctor dijo que no era grave, que sólo necesitará usar ese cabestrillo un par de semanas.

- Para celebrar ¡vayamos a comer algo!

- - ay Takao.....

- Kai, uh, gracias por... bueno... por...

- ¿Eh?- el chico chino lo había pillado desprevenido- uu no tienes nada que agradecer.

Rei guardó silencio, sabía que Kai era frío y ya les estaba costando bastante trabajo que se abriera un poquito así que no insistió. Pensó que él mismo se había considerado muy afortunado al pertenecer a un equipo tan alegre y unido y rápidamente las tomó aprecio a Max, Takao, Kyojyu, incluso a Dizzi pero con Kai era otra historia, No sabía cómo se había metido en su vida y de pronto sin darse cuenta su líder le producía una... una cosa en su interior, le gustaba mirarlo, le gustaba hablar con él aunque no usaran palabas, y le preocupaba sobremanera y ahora con su brazo lastimado la preocupación aumentaba. Había momentos en los que quería hacer algo al respecto, decírselo de una buena vez y tal vez era por eso que lo solía buscar en las noches cuando no lo veía, pero siempre se arrepentía, otras veces creía que tal vez si ocurría algo, una señal, se armaría de valor, y otras veces..... aunque pensándolo bien ¿qué esto acaso no era una señal? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero era un excelente pretexto para ponerse en acción.

_It's true, look how they shine for you_

Esa noche Rei buscaba de nuevo a Kai...

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

... y de nuevo no tenía una razón específica.

_Look how they shine for you_

No lo encontraba aún pero esta ocasión tenía una idea de donde podría estar.

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for_

- Otra vez aquí.

- Sí.

- De nuevo viéndolas- Kai sonrió y cerró los ojos como respuesta afirmativa- Tienes razón, son muy bonitas- lentamente Rei se acercó a él.

_Look at the stars_

Sentía mucho que por su culpa estuviera usando esa cosa tan molesta e incómoda, y para comnsarlo ahora sí estaba decidido a actuar. Ea l mns quuee le debía.

- Y también brillan mucho- se recargó en él.

_Look how they shine for you_

Kai estaba desconcertado, sorprendido y... sonrojado. Terminó por sonreír y recargar su barbilla en el suave cabello negro que estaba frente a él.

- Lo sé, por eso me gusta venir a verlas... y... -de nuevo no logró terminar la frase, simplemente con su brazo libre rodeó el cuerpo que tenía junto a él.

_And all the things that you do_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

nn ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué lindoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Este fic me encantó. Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo (y si no coméntenmelo) La canción es muy linda, es de COLDPLAY, de hecho mientras la escuchaba pensé en hacer un fic con ella, y tratando de inventar la historia al llegar al final de cada estrofa pensé: "amarillo..." y a mi mente vinieron los ojos de Rei y ¡Presto! ¡Ya está! Si pueden escúchenla, es buena.

Respecto al accidente, sé que la idea no es muy original, el hacer a Rei víctima de un accidente es una idea bastante trillada, no sé de dónde salió pero se acopló a la historia, me hubiera gustado encontrar otra cosa pero mi zerebro ze zecó........

(' por cierto, como no especifiqué pueden accidentar el brazo de Kai que prefieran (en lo personal me gusta imaginar que se lastimó el izquierdo))

Por favor dejen opiniones y/o comentarios aquí o directamente a mi mail.

Y por último doy 2 agradecimientos muy importantes ya que, aunque ellos no lo saben (� ni lo sabrán), su participación fue decisiva para esta fic:

1) Primero a mi profesor de Básico 2 de Inglés, ya que fue él quien me proporcionó la letra de la canción sin la cual este fic no existiría.

2) A mi vecino quién me dió la idea del carro en sentido contrario (de hecho en este agradecimiento hay un poco de sarcasmo... �)

A ambos MUCHAS GRACIAS.

P.D. de actualización: Bueno, aquí está.... de nuevo. Quizá muchos no noten la diferencia, pero esta versión tiene un poco más de texto, ya que no me gustaba como estaba, me parecía como que le faltaba algo. Espero que lo disfruten de nuevo o por primera vez (según sea el caso) Por oto lado, ¿tienen idea de lo traumante que es releer algo escrito en el bloc de notas? porque cada vez que lo lees encuentras un error, y peor aún si el teclado a ratos se niega a escribir, así que si encuentran una falta lo siento mucho pero no pude hacer nada al respecto.

Saludos.


	2. Inspiración

Inspiración.  
  
- mmm...- lentamente abrió los ojos y se descubrió a sí mismo recostado en el sillón. Se había quedado dormido así que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de cómo estaba... o con quién.  
  
No sé como describir  
  
desde el vacío que hay en mí  
  
Miró a la persona que estaba recargada en su pecho, también dormida, y sonrió.  
  
Una voz, inspiración, que me hace soñar  
  
Antes pensaba que todo eso era una cursilería, pero ahora cada vez que lo veía sentía algo raro en el estómago, en el estómago... o tal vez más arriba y un poco a la izquierda...  
  
Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí  
  
ese deseo de sentir un amor  
  
que le dé vida a mi palpitar  
  
Lentamente se la había metido tan hondo que fue olvidando todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.  
  
Y sin palabras...  
  
Todo su resentimiento y apatía fueron sustituídos como por arte de magia.  
  
... me calmas, me llevas ahí...  
  
Tal vez nadie más se había dado cuenta pero su pequeño koi era un verdadero brujo, era el único que había podido hechizarlo de tal modo que lograra abrirse un poco más con sus compañeros, ser más tolerante e incluso más amable.  
  
... a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí  
  
Hubiera querido levantarse pero, por otro lado, no quería interrumpir su sueño. Se veía tan tierno, dormido, acurrucado y abrazado a él que no pudo sino rodearlo con sus brazos.  
  
Y en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir  
  
de tus suspiros que besan mi ser... vuelvo a nacer.  
  
¿Cuándo se dió cuenta que estaba enamorado? No lo sabía con exactitud, tal vez todo comenzó cuando lo vió a los ojos por primera vez; era como si lo conociera de toda la vidaprobablemente no fuera amor en ese entonces aunque sí el inicio de una bonita amistad. Parecía ser el único que lo entendía (dentro de los límites que el mismo Kai estableció), era también con diferencia más maduro que los otros y... ¿acaso era él quién estaba diciendo todo eso?.... (suspiro) bueno, lo hecho, hecho está y el hecho era que ahora era delicada silueta le había robado el alma.  
  
Pero al parecer mientras recordaba todo eso debió hacer algún movimiento brusco porque el chico ya comenzaba a despertar.  
  
Oigo en mi pecho mi canción  
  
y entre tus brazos sé quién soy...  
  
- ¿Ya despertaste?- susurró.  
  
- (bostezo) Mmmm..... - aún se le veía somnoliento, se talló los ojos y vió al autor de la pregunta, le sonrió como única respuesta.  
  
... Soy tu amor, tu reflejo, tu pasión.  
  
Al verlo ahí estaba de nuevo esa extraña sensación ¿felicidad?...  
  
Y en esta paz de tu calor  
  
vuelve a cantar mi corazón...  
  
Sin poder resistirlo más se inclinó para poder besarlo suavemente...  
  
... tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar.  
  
y sintió cómo unos brazos lo rodeaban cariñosamente sin tener la menor intención de soltarlo.  
  
Y sin palabras me calmas, me llevas ahí  
  
a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí  
  
Se separó un poco del abrazo, dejándo al otro chico un poco sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo Kai-chan?  
  
Sonrió ante el sobrenombre. Era el primero que lo llamaba así, el primero y posiblemente el único.  
  
Y en el silencio, me amas y puedo vivir...  
  
Se acercó para susurrarle al oído  
  
... de tus suspiros que besan mi ser...  
  
- Te quiero mi lindo neko-chan.  
  
... vuelvo a nacer.  
  
Arqueó una ceja, no se esperaba esa respuesta. Pero inmediatamente cerró los ojos y se volvió a acurrucar bajo los cálidos brazos del chico ruso, quien decidió darle gusto si es que quería dormir otro poco...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! ^///^ vaya, es el primer fic que escribo en el que Kai y Rei ya están juntos. Esta canción me encanta, espero que a ustedes también les guste así como el fic. Creo que me voy a dar un descanso en esto de los fics Kai/Rei, ¬¬ las ideas que se me ocurren se están volviendo más repetitivas que las obras de Kurumada o Katsura (^-^' sin ofender a los fans de estos autores o a los autores mismos). Bueno, espero que me dejen comentarios ya sea aquí mismo o a mi correo. 


End file.
